The First Time
by Mel DiCaire Brewster
Summary: Toutes les premières fois du couple Jemily.
1. I Ever Saw Your Smile

_**En écoutant ''The First Time I Ever Saw Your Face'' par Glee j'ai eu l'idée de créer une série de On-Shot portant sur le Jemily ayant pour thème leur première fois.**_

_**Donc voilà le premier, si celui-ci vous plait vous en aurez un autre très bientôt et ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'abandonne pas l'autre pour autant je vous posterais un chapitre demain dans la journée.**_

_**Sur ceux je vous laisse lire, bonne lecture les gens !**_

_**~Emily~**_

_La première fois qu'elle avait vu son sourire c'était une après-midi alors qu'ils étaient en pleine enquête, elle lui avait lancée une phrase totalement bidon sur sa mère et elle avait souri…_

_Elle avait d'ailleurs crue rêver, parce qu'il n'y avait que dans un rêve qu'un tel sourire pouvait exister..._

_Et le faites qu'il disparaisse aussi vite ne put que la pousser à croire encore plus à un songe…_

_Pourtant elle ne l'avait pas rêvé et c'est à partir de ce moment-là qu'elle s'est jurée de tout faire pour le voir réapparaitre encore et encore, parce qu'elle en était certaine, il n'y avait rien de plus beau qu'une Jennifer Jareau en train de sourire…_

_**~Jennifer~**_

_La première fois qu'elle avait vu le sourire d'Emily ?_

_C'était lors de son embauche au B.A.U., elle était assise sur le bureau de Dereck Morgan pour terminer un rapport qui datait du mois dernier quand elle l'avait vu, elle, la brunette aux yeux brun dont elle avait déjà eu un aperçue en allant voir son patron pour lui annoncer la nouvelle enquête il y a quatre jours de cela, sortir avec un sourire radieux du bureau d'Aaron Hotchner…_

_Elle crut avoir affaire à un ange, un ange tout droit descendu du paradis pour illuminer sa journée…_

_Ce n'est que quand elle passa à côté d'elle en lui lançant un timide bonjour qu'elle retrouva ses esprits juste à temps pour le lui retourner tandis qu'à côté Dereck Morgan se foutait d'elle et de sa réaction…_

_Mais ce n'était pas de faute si celle qui allait devenir sa collègue semblait tout droit descendue du ciel pour faire de sa vie un paradis…_

_**~Jemily~**_

_**Et voilà pour ce cours On-Shot, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.**_

_**Sur ceux je vous dis à bientôt.**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Gwen-Alice**_


	2. I Ever Hear Your Laugh

_**Et voilà pour le chapitre 2, j'espère qu'il vous plaira toujours autant, personnellement je me suis bien amusé à l'écrire, comme tout ce qui est Jemily d'ailleurs.**_

_**Je vous remercie pour vos reviews qui me font énormément plaisir et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**_

_**~Emily~**_

_La première fois que j'ai entendu le rire de Jennifer, j'ai ressentis un frisson se propager dans tout_ _mon être, elle avait pris mon frisson pour un signe de froid et m'avait donc prêtée sa veste emplissant mes_ _narines de son parfum fruité orange et agrume tandis qu'elle me serrait dans ses bras…_

_Ce n'est que_ _quand elle vit mes joues rougir sous la douce caresse qu'elle faisait contre mon bras qu'elle comprit que je n'avais_ _pas frissonnée de froid, son rire avait alors retentit avant que ses lèvres ne se dépose sur ma joue avec tendresse non sans me chuchoter un rapide ''t'es trop choux'' qui me fit encore plus rougir déclenchant à nouveau son hilarité._

_Mais peu importe, j'étais prête à rougir autant de fois que nécessaire si cela faisait encore retentir son rire magique…_

_**~Jennifer~**_

_Quand son rire avait raisonnée pour la première fois dans l'Open-Space, j'avais stoppée toute activité, m'imprégnant du son divin qui sortait de sa bouche allant même jusqu'à fermer les yeux pour me concentrer seulement sur ça, pour pouvoir l'enregistrer dans ma mémoire au plus profond de moi afin de pouvoir me le repasser en boucle si un jour j'avais un moment de moue…_

_Ce n'est que quand je_ _sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule que j'ouvris les yeux trouvant ceux d'Emily me fixant avec inquiétude, surement à cause de mon arrêt soudain en plein milieu du couloir._

_Je la rassurais d'un sourire auquel elle me répondit rapidement avant que je ne reprenne mon chemin pour la salle de réunion bras-dessus, bras-dessous avec la brunette qui faisait accélérer mon cœur et rendait mes journées plus belle…_

_**~Jemily~**_

_**Et voilà, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, toutes les reviews bonne ou mauvaise sont les bienvenues et ne pourrons que m'aider à m'améliorer.**_

_**Sur ceux, je vous souhaite un bon week-end,**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Gwen-Alice.**_


	3. I Kissed You

_**Et voilà pour ce nouveau petit OS, sur le premier baiser du Jemily qui j'espère vous plaira.  
Mais bon, je me tais et vous laisse le lire.  
Soo bonne lecture !**_

_**~Jemily~**_

_Quand Emily osa enfin faire le premier pas_ _et embrassa Jennifer pour la première fois tout le monde crue avec soulagement que la tension entre elles allaient disparaitre, mais il en fut tout autre…_

_En effet quand les lèvres de le brune se posèrent sur celle de la blonde après une enquête particulièrement difficile la tension sembla atteindre son apogée, car aucune d'elles n'avaient jamais ressentis cela avec quelqu'un d'autre, cette sensation que rien ne pourrait les atteindre, cette sensation d'invincibilité, de l'amour tout simplement…_

_Ce jour-là, quand Dereck rentra chez lui il était plus riche de 300 dollars et espérait sincèrement que ses collègues féminines n'apprendraient jamais cette histoire car elles risquaient de le tuer, mais aussi parce qu'il avait encore un paquet d'argent à se faire sur le dos du Jemily comme ils avaient surnommé le couple dans l'équipe…_

_**~Jemily~**_

_**Et voilà, pour celui-ci, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, le prochain On Shot s'intitulera The First Time Or They Scream, et celui encore après s'intitulera The First Time Or They Loved.**_

_**Et je pense que celui-ci sera le dernier puisque je n'ai plus d'idée, mais si vous en avez, n'hésitez pas à me les donner, je serais ravis de les écrire, pour faire vivre encore longtemps se merveilleux couple qu'est le Jemily.**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Mel DiCaire Brewster**_


	4. Or They Scream

_**Hello, oui je sais ça fait longtemps, mais bon, cette série de On-Shot n'était pas particulièrement suivit je me suis dit que ce n'était pas trop grave si vous n'aviez pas la suite tout de suite.**_

_**Mais comme il y a tout de même des personnes qui les lisent je me suis dit que j'allais tout de même vous mettre la suite.**_

_**Alors j'espère que cet On-Shot vous plaira, en tout cas je me suis bien marée à l'écrire.**_

_**Sur ceux, je vous laisse lire,**_

_**Sooo bonne lecture !**_

_**~Jemily~**_

_La première fois qu'une dispute avait éclatée entre_ _Emily et Jennifer leur collègue c'étaient empressée de se planquer pour éviter leur foudre meurtrière, parce qu'elles étaient déjà effrayante quand elles étaient énervées séparément alors ils ne tenaient pas de trop à les voir en colère ensemble, ils tenaient trop à leur vie pour cela…._

_Et ce fut le cas, il y eu beaucoup de cris, les murs tremblèrent dans le bureau de Jennifer et certain comme Dereck commencèrent à faire leur prièrent en entendant les cris résonner de plus fort dans l'open-space._

_Puis, aussi soudainement que cela avait_ _commencé les cris s'étaient arrêté, quand enfin quelqu'un, c'est-à-dire Penelope, eu le courage de pointer le bout de son nez pour voir ce qu'elles faisaient elle eut la surprise de les trouver en train de jouer à Mario Kart sur les Nintendo DS qu'elles c'étaient achetée pour Noël…_

_**~Jemily~**_

_**Et voilà, pas trop nul ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser une reviews pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.**_

_**Le prochain On-Shot sera le dernier et s'intitulera ''The first time or they loved''**_

_**Sur ceux, je vous laisse, à bientôt,**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Mel DiCaire Brewster**_


	5. Or They Loved

_**Et voilà, dernier petit OS qui clôture les première fois du Jemily en beauté, néanmoins si vous avez d'autre idée je me ferais un plaisir de les ajouter parce que ce couple est juste mon préférée de toutes les séries réunies et que je ne me lasse pas d'écrire dessus.**_

_**Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture !**_

_**~Jemily~**_

_La première fois de leur couple fut à_ _leur image, douce et explosive à la fois._

_Un doux mélange qui la rendit magique et exceptionnel._

_Elles auraient souhaitées être coincée dans une boucle spatio-temporelle qui les auraient obligée à revivre encore et encore se moment sans qu'il n'est jamais de fin._

_Ce moment où elles furent toutes les deux en communions parfaite, ou leur corps se fusionnèrent, s'emboitant à la perfection pour ne faire plus qu'un…_

_Ce moment où elles devinrent le mix parfait d'elles d'eux, le Jemily…_

_**~Jemily~**_

_**Et voilà, oui je sais, c'est petit, mais j'avais prévue qu'ils ne seraient jamais très gros.**_

_**J'espère néanmoins qu'il vous a plu.**_

_**Bisous et bon week-end.**_

_**Mel DiCaire Brewster.**_


End file.
